


[podfic] Ma Chérie

by flowerdragon13



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdragon13/pseuds/flowerdragon13
Summary: Taking place after the intense events with the pagans, Zelda continues to learn the Voodoo ways of the mystical Mambo Marie.
Relationships: Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16
Collections: Pioneer Podfic





	[podfic] Ma Chérie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ma Chérie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835866) by [flowerdragon13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdragon13/pseuds/flowerdragon13). 



  
COVER ART BY [HATTER](https://hattersarts.tumblr.com/post/190759186345/caos-said-and-ye-shall-receive-kissing-milf)

**Listen**  


**Text:** [MA CHÉRIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835866)

 **Author:** [FLOWERDRAGON13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdragon13/pseuds/flowerdragon13)

 **Reader:** [FLOWERDRAGON13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdragon13/pseuds/flowerdragon13)

 **Length:** 14:53

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://ia801406.us.archive.org/30/items/ma-cherie-podfic/Ma%20Cherie%20Podfic.mp3)


End file.
